Gundam Wing: the Worst Vacation Ever
by Solid Hamster
Summary: The gundam pilots go on a great journey of peril in...uh...Disney World. Better hope they don't trash the place. The shocking conclusion is coming soon!
1. Gundam Wing: the Worst Vacation Ever #...

Disclaimer: NO, I don't own Gundam.  
  
Gundam Wing: The Worst Vacation Ever!! :  
Day One and Two  
by Dancing Gundam   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey, even gundam pilots need vacations from blasting mobile dolls all day!  
These are journal entrees:  
  
DAY 1  
  
Heero: We have not arrived yet and I have already had three fights with Duo.   
That idiot thinks he can just steal anybody's soda! Well I showed him and I believe  
he has learned his lesson.  
  
Quadre: I wish Heero and Duo would just get along. They've been arguing the whole  
way there over a coke. Wufei, on the other hand, just...sat there. I tried to talk   
to him but I don't think he could hear over all that yelling. I think he was concentrating   
very hard on his meditation.  
  
Trowa: I wish those bumbling idiots would just shut the hell up!!   
I've been trying to sleep for six hours in this stupid plane but the two won't   
shut up! I don't know what they're complaining about, probably about who's the best  
at TetrisDX (me of course), but I've had it!!!  
  
Wufei: I fell asleep on the way there. When I awoke, I   
heard something about a cola. After that I fell asleep again.  
  
Duo: Damn! All I wanted was a stupid  
measly little sip of my coke, but noooo. I think I accidentally grabbed Heero's coke or   
someth'in like that but he suddenly jumped up and started diss'in me so I punched him, not  
hard though. Anyway we were fight'in for about three or four hours. I think i heard Wufei   
mumble something about pokemon in his sleep...sweet revenge...   
  
DAY 2  
  
Heero: We have arrived at some resort. It looks welcoming...too welcoming.  
I believe we are in one of the O.Z.. main buildings. I'll have to tell the others.  
  
Quadre: This place is awesome! I wish we could go to the theme parks, though. Duo is on  
his regular reign of terror trying to make Heero,   
Wufei, and Trowa's lives miserable. Trowa wants to go see that animal theme park...what  
is it called again? Oh yeah now I remember, it's called Animal Kingdom.   
We're in Disney World. Wufei and Heero have been acting very strange lately.   
I caught Wufei picking at his waffle breakfast saying something about it being poisoned.   
Heero has been typing info (and playing tetris) on his computer nonstop.   
He won't even come down for dinner at the nice restaurants. Heero says that the places   
are rigged. I tried telling him we were in Disney but he wouldn't listen.  
  
Trowa: I WANNA SEE ANIMAL KINGDOM!!!!!  
  
Wufei: It is too good to be true...this place HAS to be run by O.Z..Also, I wish I could   
just kill Duo.  
  
Duo: Dang it!! I didn't have time this morning to put the cherry on top of Wufei's whip   
cream covered face! He snapped wide awake when I mumbled he was a dumb-ass!   
...Tommorrow then...  
  
  
  
  
  
Nope, it isn't over till da fat lady sings. Eight more days to go...Please review  
...pokemon fans can flame me as much as they want (HaHaHa!!).  
  
  



	2. Gundam Wing: the Worst Vacation Ever #...

Disclaimer: NO, I don't own Gundam.  
  
Gundam Wing: The Worst Vacation Ever!! :  
Day Three and Four  
by Dancing Gundam   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey, even gundam pilots need vacations from blasting mobile dolls all day!  
These are journal entrees:  
  
DAY 3  
  
Heero: O.Z. knows we are here. Wufei has been poisoned and Trowa has been  
captured.   
  
Quadre: Am I the only normal freak around here?! Wufei is convinced Disney   
is run by O.Z. only because he got food poisoning!! I don't know where Trowa   
or Duo went...  
  
Trowa: (note: we couldn't find an entree, but we did find Animal Kingdom   
ticket stubs)  
  
Wufei: I should have known these waffles were poisoned! I should have believed   
Heero was right about this place being run by O.Z.   
  
Duo: That sicko Wufei puked on my favorite hat. That bastard is gonna pay...  
  
DAY 4  
  
Heero: Today Quadre asked me a trivial question...has he joined O.Z.? I think  
I hear someone screaming.   
  
Quadre: I asked Heero what his favorite Disney character was and he mumbled   
Pooh.Trowa, on the other hand, has been talking about food, lunch, and knowing  
something we don't....I just heard someone screaming...   
  
Trowa: COOL!!I saw tons of animals and I am gonna suprise the others by scheduling  
lunch with the Disney characters for the eigth day!!They'll love it! Who's   
that yelling?   
  
Wufei: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: HaHaHa...I've erased Wufei's pokemon game.Pikachu must die!!   
  
  
  
  
  
Nope, it suprises me no one has killed Duo yet but can they hang on?   
Six more days to go...Please review  
...pokemon fans can flame me as much as they want (HaHaHa!!).  
  
  
  



	3. Gundam Wing: the Worst Vacation Ever #...

Disclaimer: NO, I don't own Gundam. No, I don't own Disney. Ditto.  
  
Gundam Wing: The Worst Vacation Ever!! :  
Day Five and Six  
by Dancing Gundam   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey, even gundam pilots need vacations from blasting mobile dolls all day!  
These are journal entrees:  
  
DAY 5  
  
Heero: Quadre MUST be up to something! He has been asking me questions about  
my gundam. He asked questions like "Did you forget to wash the gundams again"  
and "When is breakfast". I also don't like his positive atitude. I suspect  
he is supporting O.Z..I tried to capture him, but he evaded the attack.My white  
clothes have become pink. Could this fiendish act be the works of O.Z.?   
  
Quadre: I swear! Heero tried to jump me today, what's up with him? Is he still  
pissed about me asking him what his favorite Disney character is? My shirt  
is...pink?   
  
Trowa: I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait! I...why are   
these socks pink?  
  
Wufei: Duo sniff killed my poor widdle pikachu....why is my underwear pink?!  
  
Duo: I tried to do the laundry. They're going ta kill me!! Heh, Trowa just gave   
me an evil look.^-^   
  
DAY 6  
  
Heero: I learned something new today. Duo cannot wash laundry. Quadre has been  
trying to convince me he is not in O.Z., he cannot fool me! I played along...  
  
Quadre: I swear! Heero is trying to kill me!! I tried to talk some sense into   
him but I don't think it worked. I'm not used to wearing pink.  
  
Trowa: FOUR MORE DAYS!!! Man, I look good in pink...   
  
Wufei: Duo...that shit is going to pay for his crimesniff...  
  
Duo: They're all after my blood gulp   
  
  
Poor Duo. I think Wufei is wearing his pink underwear.:)  
Four more days to go...Please review  
...pokemon fans, flame me(HaHaHa!!).  
  
  
  



	4. Gundam Wing: the Worst Vacation Ever #...

Disclaimer: NO, I don't own Gundam. No, I don't own Disney. Ditto.  
  
Gundam Wing: The Worst Vacation Ever!! :  
Day Seven and Eight  
by Dancing Gundam   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey, even gundam pilots need vacations from blasting mobile dolls all day!  
These are journal entrees:  
  
DAY 7  
  
Heero: Today I hid inside the hotel's laundry room to avoid Quatre since my last   
ambush failed. I frightened the hotelmaid when she opened the laundry room door. She   
screams louder than Duo. I believe the maid must have ran off to report my sudden   
appearance.I must stay low for a while...I have decided to cool down and surf the   
internet so I can e-mail a virus to a helpless victim such as...Duo.  
  
Quatre: I didn't see Heero all day today. I heard something about one of the hotelmaids  
seeing a pink ailen, could it be?!   
  
Trowa: I scheduled lunch awhile back for tomorrow. MICKEY!!!   
  
Wufei: WOO-HOO(but I should say "it is a honor")!! I'VE GOT POKEMON SILVER. The box is  
shiny like my gundam...   
  
Duo: MY COMPUTER!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN YOU, HEERO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
The great destroyer shall rise again...  
  
  
DAY 8(lunch with mickey and friends)  
this is what happened  
  
10:20AM: (Heero and Quatre are exchanging evil glares, Duo is filling lots of water balloons,  
Wufei is playing his new pokemon game, and Trowa's on the phone)   
  
Wufei: Yay! I caught a caterpie!!  
Quatre: please SHUT-UP!!  
Heero: You are the one who should shut-up, you jackass imposter!!  
Duo: You both are jackasses.  
Trowa: HEY!! I'm on the phone here!!  
  
(everyone becomes quiet to listen to Trowa's conversation)  
  
Trowa: What?! POSTPONED?! UNTILL WEDNESDAY?!  
  
(Trowa slams down the phone)  
  
Trowa: SHEESH! I'm going to the arcade to play "Samba De Amigo"!!  
(stomps out of the apartment)  
Heero: He needs to cool down.  
Duo: I think you could use some cooling down too.  
Heero: Wha...WACK  
(Just before Heero can speak, he gets wacked in the face by a waterballoon)  
Duo: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SCREW'IN MY COMPUTER!!!!!!  
(there was a big fight from that point on...)  
  
  
Four more days to go...Please review  
...pokemon fans, flame me(HaHaHa!!).  
  
  
  



	5. Gundam Wing: the Worst Vacation Ever #...

Disclaimer: NO, I don't own Gundam. No, I don't own Disney. Ditto.  
  
Gundam Wing: The Worst Vacation Ever!! :  
Day Nine   
by Dancing Gundam   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey, even gundam pilots need vacations from blasting mobile dolls all day!  
These are journal entrees:  
  
DAY 9  
  
Heero: I tried a truce with Quatre. I do not believe it worked.I will plant  
a bomb here tommorrow...WHA?! M-MY LUNCH IS G-GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: SHEESH! I'm the only normal freak around here...I swear Heero   
is going to shoot me any time now...  
  
Trowa: Well it got postponed, oh well. YIPPIE, TOMMORROW!!  
  
Wufei: Today I caught a pikachu. Misty's gonna pay for the way she beat   
my needoransniff.  
  
Duo: Heero has been pissin me off lately so i did him a little favor. He  
didn't need those extra calories anyway.  
  
  
Well, one more day untill the series ends. It may have been short, but I need   
extra room for the mayhem...Please review  
...pokemon fans, flame me(HaHaHa!!).  
  
I apologize for this one being sooo short.  
  
  



	6. Gundam Wing: the Worst Vacation Ever #6

Disclaimer: NO, I don't own Gundam. No, I don't own Disney. Ditto.  
  
Gundam Wing: The Worst Vacation Ever!! :  
Day 10: LAST DAY   
by Dancing Gundam   
'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'  
Hey, even gundam pilots need vacations from blasting mobile dolls all day!  
This is what happened:  
  
DAY 10: LAST DAY  
  
8:45AM: Duo, Heero, and Quatre are packing their bags, Trowa is jumping up  
and down, and Wufei is still asleep.  
  
(inside the hotel room)  
  
Duo: DAMN! My Pooh-plushie won't fit in my bag!  
Trowa: WOO-HOO!!!!  
Wufei: ZZZZzzzzz....Totodile...I choose you...zzzzzzzZZZZZZ...  
  
(Heero is glaring at Quatre)  
  
Quatre: WHAT NOW??!!  
  
(Heero gestures Duo to come and begins to whisper)  
  
Duo: Sheesh, horse whisperer, whisper louder, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!  
Heero: That means you are somewhat deaf.  
Duo: Geez, now I'm glad that I ate your lunch yesterday...  
Heero: IT WAS YOU?! ...Well, nevermind that, I was going to tell you that  
Trowa and Quatre have been acting strangely (Duo: As usual...) and I think   
they have joined O.Z. and are trying to turn us in.  
Duo: What the hell are you talkin' about???  
  
(Wufei awakes and everyone stares at him)  
  
Everyone: ...  
Wufei: ...  
Heero: ...  
Duo: ...  
Trowa: uh...  
  
(Quatre opens his mouth to say something but decides not to)  
  
Quatre: NEVER MIND!!!  
  
(Wufei looks at the clock)  
  
Wufei: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Heero: WHAT NOW?!  
Wufei: I-I m-missed p-pokemon!!!!!!  
Duo: All that crap for nothin'  
Heero: SHUT-UP, you are the reason why we are all wearing pink.  
Duo: It was a boo-boo, DAMMIT!!!!  
Trowa: THREE HOURS, THREE HOURS, THREE HOURS, THREE...  
Quatre: SHUT-UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Trowa: Fine...  
'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'  
  
They haven't killed each other yet! That means there will be more  
to come, WOO-HOO!...please review.  
...pokemon fans, flame me(HaHaHa!!).  
  
  
  
  



	7. Gundam Wing: the Worst Vacation Ever #7

Disclaimer: NO, I don't own Gundam. No, I don't own Disney. Ditto.  
  
Gundam Wing: The Worst Vacation Ever!! :  
Day 10: LAST DAY (Part 2)  
by Dancing Gundam   
'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'  
Hey, even gundam pilots need vacations from blasting mobile dolls all day!  
This is what happened:  
  
DAY 10: LAST DAY (Part 2)  
  
9:30 AM: BOARDING THE BUSSES  
  
(Heero is smushed in the very back of the bus,Quatre is stuck inbetween two  
VERY fat and smelly old ladies, Trowa is sitting by himself because he scared  
everyone away from that seat, Wufei is sitting with some little kids who also  
like Pokemon, and Duo is annoying some girl)  
  
On Heero's side of the bus:  
  
(Heero is being asked by some foreign guy where Downtown Disney is)  
  
Foreign guy: Diznie World? Dewntoon Diznie?  
Heero: NO!  
Foreign guy: Eh?  
Heero: I AM NOT WITH O.Z.!!!  
Foreign guy: ...Eh?  
Heero: I SHALL DESTROY O.Z.!!!  
Foreign guy: ...  
Heero: WELL?!  
Foreign guy: ...Eh?  
Heero: ARE YOU HIDING THE TRUTH OF YOUR SUPPORT OF O.Z.???!!!!!!!  
Foreign guy: ...Diznie?  
Heero: ...Uh...never mind...  
  
On Trowa's side of the bus:  
  
(Trowa has a gun in one hand and a plushie in the other)  
  
Trowa: STAY AWAY FROM MR. FLUFFY!!!!!  
  
(Trowa starts to fire his gun to scare people away)  
  
On Quatre's side of the bus:   
  
(Quatre is trying to get the two fat ladies to move to another seat)  
  
Quatre: Uh...excuse me...  
Fat lady: Yes, honey-pookie?  
Quatre: ...Honey-pookie?  
That other fat lady: Aww, ain't he a sweetie-pooh?  
Quatre: ...Sweetie-pooh?  
  
(One of the fat ladies grabs his cheek)  
  
Quatre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
Other fat lady: Aww, how sweet.  
  
(Quatre jumps out of his seat and runs away at a blinding speed of terror)  
  
Quatre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
Fat lady: What's wrong with him?  
Other fat lady: Aww, the little tyke, how ADORABLE.  
  
On Wufei's side of the bus:  
  
(Wufei is in a "intense" Pokemon battle)  
  
Little Timmy: MMMOOOOMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Wufei: Ha, my level 35 houndoom beat your pathetic level 31 oddish! I AM A TRUE   
POKEMON MASTER!!!!  
Little Timmy: WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! ODDISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(little Timmy runs off crying and Wufei resumes to his game)  
  
Wufei: YAY! I HAVE FINALLY RECIEVED A VAPOREON!!!! I MUST TELL THE OTHERS MY   
GREAT FEAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Wufei runs off forgetting his gameboy)  
  
On Duo's side of the bus:  
  
(Duo is annoying some girl)  
  
Duo: Hey, baby.  
Girl: Who are you?!  
Duo: Ever hear about that war in space?  
Girl: ...Huh?  
Duo: I am the Great Destroyer, but you can also call me the great GOD OF DEATH!!!!  
Girl: ...Well, uh... sorry, but I already have a boyfriend.  
Duo: Forget him.  
Girl: @#$%^&, AND GO AWAY!!!!  
Duo: ?!  
  
(Wufei runs up)  
  
Wufei: HEY, DUO, GUESS WHAT??!!!  
Duo: ?!  
Girl: I guess that means you're taken, anyway.  
Duo: GET LOST, WUFEI, I'M BUSY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Wufei looks at the girl)  
  
Wufei: Hey, baby.  
Girl: Oh, shit...   
'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'  
  
Well, I kinda felt sorry for 'em for a moment...JK!!!!!!  
//////////////REVIEWWWWW////////////////////////////  
...pokemon fans, flame me(WITHOUT USING FLAMETHROWERS!!).  
  
  
  
  



End file.
